justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kittygirl7878/First impressions of E3 songs
Recovered from a comment, now in blog form (with a few edits). Guess I better put out my first impressions for these songs. Bang Bang Bang - Oh wow! They actually got this in the main series! Boy do I really love this song and routine. Everything about it is fierce! 10/10 (YEAH!) Bum Bum Tam Tam - A bit of a weird song, the routine looks like a lot of fun to dance to. I really like the graffiti design. Those kitties are really cute! That black cat is funny, too. 8/10 (Perfect) Dame tu Cosita - I would have preferred that they'd use "Chacarron Macarron," another memerific song by El Chombo, but this song is really funny too. The designs are pretty cringey (like the song), but I still like it. I do appreciate how much the dancer followed up to the original choreography. 7/10 (Super) Finesse - I've been jamming to this song for so long, so it's great to see it here. I really love the way everything looks! It matches the retro hip hop style of the music video, and the colors are really pretty. 10/10 (YEAH!) Fire - Heh, one of those dank styles. I like the retro gamer style of the background, the dancers look really great, and the song sounds awesome. I know what I'll be listening to a bunch. 10/10 (YEAH!) Havana - They really made this routine as charming and graceful as the song. The dancer's dress really matches the amazing Latin American elements of the background. Likewise, although yet another simplistic choreography, the dance moves just seem to match well with this type of song. 9/10 (Perfect) Mad Love - This fills in for the typical cutesy couple routine. Not sure if it fits the song's style, but it's still really charming. The dance is really energetic, which is nice. I also have to appreciate the usage of the Narco dancer, while both these songs were revealed at the same time. 7/10 (Super) Mama Mia - The song sounds so out there, but the dancers don't always match up to that. It does make for a good summer theme. 6/10 (Super) Mi Mi Mi - It's not too often that such a modern song that's not by Disney gets covered. At any rate, this is an interesting one. P1 is awfully cringey, but P2 is pretty enough to make up for it. The background is nicely constructed. 8/10 (Perfect) Narco - Another odd song, but it does sound like one of those out-there types, which is cool. I don't necessarily like the dancer here, but he matches the powerful beats and instrumental. The background is really unusual, as it combines JD's goofy antics with a fierce touch. 5/10 (Good) OMG - Yeah, oh my God indeed. This is such an interesting routine, with suave and empowering elements. The dancers may be unusual, but they're so fierce. The background is beautiful too! Looks like I'll be listening to this song a ton too. 10/10 (YEAH!) Shaky Shaky - Well... this dancer is shaky, I'll give them that. Not the best choice of Daddy Yankee's songs. The dancer can come off as cringey, but he's fairly funny. I do like the neon colors and glossy texture, though. 5/10 (Good) Other notes: I appreciate that they took a change in menu and scoring design for the first time in five years, but it looks a little boring. The choice of songs in this bundle could have been better (some more Billboard Hot 100 songs and a 20th century song or two), but this is only the first reveal, so I won't judge that too much yet. I was expecting this game to be called "Just Dance X" to represent this being the tenth game (X being the roman numeral for 10) and to have a new name style for once, but I guess not... This new menu design looks a little boring, like some jumbled up, rushed website. However, I do love the striking and strategic angles that some of the menu icons have. Specifically the ones for multiplayer routines. It's also cool to see difficulties again. Assuming that it's true that this game won't be for the PS3, that's a real shame, considering the other two seven-gen consoles may or may not get this game. Any particular reason why? So yeah, for what it's worth, JD2019's looking decent so far. It's a new Just Dance game, so I'll get used to what I may not like. Category:Blog posts